emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7074 (8th January 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Andy isn't pleased that Katie confronted Robert behind his back. Robert lies to Andy and apologises saying he thought he was doing them a favour by collecting the rings for them. Charity tries to push Cain into telling her what happened at the hospital, not believing his story. Moira's concerned when they fall silent when she arrives and confides in Chas. Dan's surprised to open his pay packet and find an extra £200. Aaron uses the taxi business as an excuse to see Robert and tries to convince him to change his mind over them not seeing each other for a while. Pearl accompanies Paddy to his veterinary college reunion. Charity steals Cain's phone when he receives a phone call from the hospital. He's forced to admit to her that he has an aneurysm and could die. She's devastated when he refuses to have the operation due to the risk of having a stroke. Adam discovers he won't be able to get a license for the taxi business due to being in prison. Katie convinces herself that Robert's having an affair with Alicia after seeing her wearing a new designer dress and flirting with him in the pub. Charity tries to explain to Moira about Cain's aneurism but irritated by her interference in her marriage, Moira dismisses her before she manages to say anything. Chrisse's pleased when Lachlan shows a genuine interest in the football coaching. Chas helps Moira book a holiday for her and Cain but is left confused when Cain abruptly refuses to go. Victoria is quietly annoyed as she drops hints for Adam to ask her out but he remains oblivious. Aaron warns Robert that Katie believes he's having an affair with Alicia. Robert comes up with a plan. Kerry accuses Cain of trying to buy Dan off in the pub leading to a near punch-up until Charity steps between them. She persuades Cain to tell Moira about the aneurism. Chas is suspicious when she notices Charity with her arm around Cain. Cast Regular cast *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *James Barton - Bill Ward *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar, private hallway and kitchen, car park *Dale Head - Living room/kitchen *Dingle & Dingle - Forecourt *David's - Shop floor and forecourt *Café Main Street - Café *Butlers Farm - Farmhouse kitchen, living room, Moira and Cain's bedroom, stairs and rear porch *Home Farm - Hallway/dining room, kitchen, office and stairs Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Cain confides in Charity about his condition and threatens to kick her out if she fails to keep his secret; and Robert plans to use Katie's suspicions to his advantage. * Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,730,000 viewers (28th place). Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes